


A desilusão da Rosa

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Desilusão, Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Uma única chance... uma única esperança para um coração aflito.
Relationships: Hans Axel von Fersen/Oscar François de Jarjayes
Kudos: 1





	A desilusão da Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Postado originalmente em 18/07/2011  
> Gincana 2 anos do Fórum Need For History - Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo (20/07/2011) - Projeto Need for History – Missing scene
> 
> Spoilers do episódio 25 “O minueto do amor não correspondido”
> 
> Fic dedicada a(o) amigo(a): Fabinho :love:
> 
> Beta: Kardia no Scorpio – Merci querida, sei que tu tava com tudo correndo por ai, mas mesmo assim teve um tempinho. :luv:
> 
> Sinopse de Versailles no Bara: Também conhecido como Lady Oscar, A Rosa de Versalhes é um mangá de shoujo de Riyoko Ikeda de 1972. Foi adaptado para a TV em 1979. A história de Versailles no Bara passa-se no final do século XVIII em França. Oscar é uma jovem garota criada como rapaz pelo seu pai. A educação militar que recebe permiu-lhe tornar-se capitã da guarda real, encarregada da proteção da jovem Maria Antonieta. Ao seu lado, Oscar tem André, seu amigo de infância, secretamente apaixonado por ela. Mais Tarde, devido à um amor não correspondido, Oscar decide sair da Guarda Real e Maria Antonieta coloca-a na Guarda Francesa. Juntos, terão de enfrentar os primeiros distúrbios que anunciam a Revolução Francesa.
> 
> Lembretes e Avisos: Versailles no Bara não me pertence, mas sim a Riyoko Ikeda. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos e para diversão minha e de quem a ler.
> 
> Empreguei o uso do itálico para falas vindas da parte final da segunda temporada do Anime. Frases entre aspas e em itálico são pensamentos, os quais não fazem parte do anime.
> 
> Música: Ai No Hikari To Kage - Kouji Magaino

**_Paris – França_  
 _Pouco antes da Revolução Francesa_**  
  
Devido a crise financeira que assolava toda a França, a credibilidade da família Real para com seus súditos tornava-se mais tensa e abalada. O povo passava fome enquanto os nobres tinham tudo do bom e do melhor, o que revoltava a classe menos afortunada. Essa situação agravara-se mais quando o nome da rainha, Maria Antonieta, fora envolvido involuntariamente no ‘Caso do Colar de Diamantes’. Mesmo sendo inocentada, o escândalo inflamara a situação, danificando sua reputação e fornecendo mais adeptos aos que tramavam contra o poder da monarquia.  
  
Apesar de tudo isso e, mesmo com o povo passando necessidade, a nobreza continuava esbanjando o dinheiro provindo de impostos em eventos luxuosos.  
  
De volta a França e hospedado na residência Jarjayes, Hans Axel von Fersen desconhecia o que vinha acontecendo desde que voltara da América, onde fora com os soldados franceses ajudar na revolução daquele país. Mesmo com a jovem solicitando que o conde fosse ter com a rainha, este pedira que não contasse que estava de volta. Seu amor pela rainha francesa já se tornara coisa do passado e foi o que bastou para que Oscar deixasse que seus sonhos começassem a se tornar realidade.  
  
Os dias passavam calmos, com a jovem e bonita loira deliciando-se com a presença de seu amado Fersen.  
  
Já que ele não mais estava interessado na rainha, ela podia dar-se ao luxo de finalmente amar a única pessoa a quem achava por direito entregar seu coração. A quem poderia deixar a fragilidade de mulher à mostra sem esconder-se atrás de um uniforme masculino.  
  
Tudo parecia bem, Oscar só esperava uma boa oportunidade para poder demonstrar o que sentia a Fersen, mas este lhe dava provas de que a via somente como uma amiga e um dos melhores oficiais de todo o país. Em uma conversa descontraída, finalmente o conde soube o que estava acontecendo por toda a França e como a popularidade da família Real, principalmente da rainha, andava em baixa. Mesmo não amando mais Maria Antonieta, o bonito conde via-se no dever de ajudá-la e à sua família em uma situação tão grave.  
  
Com o coração partido, Oscar viu seu amado seguir novamente para os braços daquela que um dia ele amara.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

  
Montada em seu cavalo branco, Oscar parecia ainda estar ouvindo os comentários feitos por André um pouco mais cedo. Ela os conhecia muito bem, ainda mais o que dizia respeito a Fersen. Seu querido e adorado sueco fora promovido a Coronel de Regimento e ela sabia perfeitamente que o retorno da rainha se dera devido aos conselhos dele.  
  
Sentia o coração doer, mas tinha que se controlar, não poderia deixar transparecer sua dor. Ela sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer, estava se dando o direito de sentir pela primeira vez o sabor do ciúme e não era muito agradável ao paladar. Protegendo a rainha de um ataque, viu sua vida passar por um fio. Mesmo não sendo atingida, poderia ter sido.  
  
 _“Deus, no que estou pensando. Por todo lado que olho algo me lembra meu querido Fersen. Não posso distrair-me assim e creio que terei apenas uma chance... mesmo que você tenha voltado para o lado de quem mais precisa que esteja presente... mesmo depois de tantos anos... ela ainda o ama... uma atitude nobre, penso eu... mas mesmo assim, ainda tenho apenas uma chance...”_ – Pensou. Ao deparar-se com André e dar-lhe ordens expressas para que Gerodèlle assumisse o comando, fez com que seu cavalo saísse a galope deixando para trás o amigo de infância um tanto surpreso.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

  
O trote dos cavalos que levavam a luxuosa carruagem para o baile embalavam os pensamentos da linda dama trajando maravilhoso vestido. Um tanto sufocada, pois não estava acostumada com aquela vestimenta, a jovem não reclamava mais. Os frios olhos azuis pareciam perder-se em algum ponto qualquer enquanto o bonito leque repousava em seu colo.  
  
Ao finalmente adentrar o salão apinhado de cortesãs, cavalheiros de alta estirpe e a nobreza, todos os olhares se voltaram para si. Sentiu a pele enrubescer levemente, mas tomando toda a coragem possível, caminhou por entre todos sem abrir a boca. Não queria levantar suspeitas sobre sua identidade, ainda mais que ouvia perfeitamente bem os murmurinhos a seu respeito. Internamente divertia-se com isso, mas ao cruzar seus olhos com os do homem másculo parado a poucos metros, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.  
  
Contendo a vontade de correr em sua direção, passou por ele na esperança de que fosse chamada para dançar.  
  
 _\- Madame... poderia me honrar com a próxima dança, por favor?_ – Solicitou fazendo-lhe uma reverência.  
  
Sem nada dizer, com um menear de cabeça, a jovem aceitou valsar com tão atraente coronel. Ela deixou-se envolver e juntos começaram a valsar. Estava diferente para os olhos de todos. Tinha os cabelos presos, usava um vestido, mas para ele, ela seria sempre uma só pessoa: Oscar.  
  
Não pode aproveitar muito o momento divino. Seu coração descompassava a cada reviravolta e volteio que eles executavam. Por mais que quisesse aproveitar o momento, as perguntas feitas por Fersen não deixavam escolhas para Oscar. Ele a estava descrevendo, comparando-a achando que fosse uma pessoa apenas parecida com a que ele conhecia. Conteve a vontade de falar-lhe e continuou a valsar.  
  
Com os olhos baixos, tentou não mirá-lo diretamente nos olhos, mas mesmo assim, o curioso coronel continuava em seu monólogo. Novamente seus olhos se cruzaram e as palavras fatídicas foram proferidas.  
  
 _\- Ela é muito bonita e também tem cabelos loiros. Muito educada e inteligente... Corajosa e dedicada aos seus ideais. Geralmente esconde seus dotes físicos sob um uniforme militar com garbo e elegância. Assim, ela evita e se distancia dos olhares masculinos... Como uma flor de gelo... Ela é a minha mais fiel e confiável amiga..._  
  
Desnorteada, Oscar acabou por atrapalhar-se com suas vestes. A cauda do vestido enroscara no salto de seu sapato. Preparada para o tombo e o que viria a seguir, arregalou os olhos surpresa por ser amparada pelo homem amado. O coração em pedaços, a voz que não lhe saía da garganta. Uma dor terrível tomando conta de seu ser. Ainda com seu corpo colado ao dele, mordiscou o lábio inferior.  
  
Encaravam-se sustentando o olhar um do outro. Ele desconfiava, era muita coincidência. Antes de ser descoberta e sem nada dizer, Oscar retirou-se. Os saltos do sapato ferindo-lhe os ouvidos e ajudando a fazer a dor de seu coração ser maior. Queria ficar, revelar-se e dizer estar apaixonada por ele, mas não valia mais a pena. Ela, daquele dia em diante, seria apenas sua mais confiável amiga, como ele mesmo havia lhe dito.  
  


**Ai ga kurushimi Nara**   
_Se amar é sofrer_

  
Com lágrimas banhando seu lindo rosto, Oscar entrou na carruagem. – Siga para casa, André. – Solicitou com a voz embargadas.  
  
\- Mas Oscar, aconteceu alguma coisa? – André perguntou. Estava preocupado, nunca tinha visto a amiga chorar tão sentidamente. Escutara seus soluços ao fechar a porta da condução, mas como não constrangê-la?  
  
\- Não, apenas siga para casa, André. – Pediu novamente. Os olhos marejados impedindo-a de ver com nitidez. Seu coração doía. Não deveria ter tentado, mas não era covarde. Sempre fora muito corajosa, mas aquela dor era insuportável. Talvez fosse pior que a dor de ser ferida por uma bala ou a lâmina afiada de uma espada.  
  
Oscar não queria que ninguém mais a visse tão fragilizada. Fora treinada para não demonstrar suas fragilidades e por isso mesmo tinha de ser forte, mas então, por que não conseguia controlar o sentimento que parecia corroer-lhe as entranhas?  
  


**Ikurademo kurushi mou**   
_Suportarei qualquer sofrimento_

  
Lutou contra as lágrimas teimosas, mas estas pareciam estar zombando dela a cada nova gota cristalina que escorria de seus olhos. Quando a carruagem parou a frente da bonita casa e a porta foi aberta, um lenço foi lhe estendido. Ao olhar para seu dono não disse nada e apanhou o que era ofertado.  
  
\- Sabe, Oscar... elas não combinam com você. – A voz baixa e levemente rouca do jovem serviçal e amigo se fez ouvir. – Se quiser, sabe que pode contar comigo, podemos ir andar a cavalo amanhã... talvez treinarmos e...  
  
\- André... – Atalhou com veemência. – Obrigado. – Agradeceu, levantou-se do banco e saiu sendo auxiliada por ele. Mirou-o nos olhos. – Sei o que quer fazer, mas agora o melhor é deixarmos que tudo se aquiete. Agradeço por tentar me ajudar, mas agora preciso ficar sozinha. – Sem esperar resposta, seguiu para seus aposentos.  
  
Deixou o corpo repousar em sua cama e esperou pelo sono. Se tivesse sorte, em seus sonhos encontraria com seu amado Fersen e, talvez, somente aí pudesse encontrar a paz e amor que seu coração tanto esperava.  
  


**Kimi wa hikari boku wa kage**   
_Você é a luz e eu a sombra_   
**Hanarera renai futari no kizuna**   
_Nossos laços nunca podem ser partidos._

  
Quem sabe com um beijo os dois selariam a promessa de amor eterno. Como em um conto de fadas ele seria seu príncipe encantado levando-a para longe de tudo para ser apenas sua mulher.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Tirando um cochilo após conseguir terminar a fic. Acaba por acordar assustada e arregala os olhos ao ter uma unha vermelha apontada para o rosto*
> 
> Oh céus! Eu devo ter dançado Can Can na Santa Ceia... *revirando os olhos*
> 
> Kardia: Você é tão velha desse jeito?
> 
> Kardia... vou dizer que é velho por aqui e você não vai gostar. *rilhando os dentes* E agora? O que foi dessa vez? E espero que seja algo muito, mas muito urgente para você vir me acordar.
> 
> Kardia: Hmm... claro que é... você vai nos esquecer de vez, não é? Agora até coisa velha tu foi ressucitar! *olhando para Oscar e Fersen*
> 
> Kardia! Tenha santa paciência! Eu escrevo aquilo que me dá na veneta. Por que ao em vez de me ameaçar você não vai torrar outra pessoa?
> 
> Kardia: Ah! Por que atazanar sua pessoa é mais divertido. *sorriso sádico nos lábios*
> 
> Ai eu mereço. Que tal você ir buscar o Dégel e levá-lo para algo que queira muito fazer? Ele está na biblioteca dele até agora. Não é justo deixá-lo lá sozinho, né?
> 
> Kardia: Você sempre apela pro meu ponto franco...
> 
> Pode ser, mas bem que você gosta... *vendo o escorpiano sorrir malicioso* tá esperando o que? Vai logo! *esperando o dourado sumir* Ufa...
> 
> Agora sim... merci para quem chegou até aqui e leu isso... Agradeço muito!
> 
> E Fabs, desculpe se não ficou ao seu agrado, mas eu fiz meu melhor. Espero que gosto. Foi com muito carinho que fiz essa fic.
> 
> Beijos a todos e até o próximo surto.  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
